


About Sacrifice To The Beasts

by Passerby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explanation, M/M, Q&A, about, my view of the story, sacrifice to the beasts, some serious answer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some questions and also some answers to them. Any other ??? are up to you to ask. ;)<br/>Warning: Do not read this if you want to keep your ideas and view of the story intact!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Sacrifice To The Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice to The Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649700) by [Passerby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby). 



> Warning Repeat: Do not read this if you want to keep your ideas and view of the story intact!!!

**Here´s a gatherup of things concerning the story, yet not mentioned in it:**

 

**Comments on Chapter 9**

[ **BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls/pseuds/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls)

Thank you for working your ass off to update before Thursday. I seriously appreciate it. I'm also glad the wolf knows what's going on, cause Ivory is very clueless...

####  [Passerby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)

I had to seriously laugh at your "..." xDDD But yeah, thx for reminding me. Looking back, he definitely must seem like a dumb bum. Okay, maybe he really is - slightly. But, not as much as a reader probably thinks right now. - Burn the author at the stake instead then! - (I did not just say that.)  
So, the story obviously has some not quite intentional loopholes, but there´s no time like present to remedy that. Or tomorrow. No. Thursday. Anyway, gotta remember to stuff some explaining into the upcoming parts (or at least one of them, lol).  
Oh gosh...at least it won´t take much longer...I´m so ready for another story. xD  
Thank you again for making some time to chat a bit, I swear I don´t bite, but people obviously do not trust me, lol. You´re hell of a brave reader. And you just saved me from a grievous error. :) Domo arigato.

[ **BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls/pseuds/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls)

What can I say, I'm one hell of a reader. I have one question though, does the wolf have a name??? You never mention one, but I wonder.... And I love to chit chat.

####  [Passerby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)

He definitely has one, he´s not just wolf, after all. The thing is...it´s not like he ever told what it was to Ivory. I plan to write at least one part of this story from his pov, but to be honest I will not reveal the name even there, that much I can tell you. For one, I do not know it myself (as strange as it may sound) and two, names are curious things, if you ask me. People has to have a name for -everything- every damn time. Loads of times it kind of effaces the basic, most important things to the level of the rest. I did not want that to happen in this story.  
I don´t know why exactly I felt the need to keep it minimalistic on this part (and yet for it to be readable) back when I came up with the idea, but not mentioning the beasts name was what I seriously intended to keep in the game right from the start. I am aware of the fact that I´m loosing some serious brownie points just for that (because my describing skills seriously suck, let´s be honest). Reading "the wolf, "the beast" and "he" (that can be very "useful" at times, since BOTH the guys are a -he-) all the time just in various order...there´s only so much of that one can take before asking what you asked - or saying "fuck this" and leave for a story, where -a proper name- is a matter of course. In which case I could not really care less, because that´s the way the story was intended and if you don´t like it, I´m sorry to hear that, but I´m not sorry.  
My point is: Is a name really the important part here? Did Ivory met "Bruno" (or wahatever) or a beast? Is he interacting with forementioned Bruno (please, do not call him that) or with a huge wolf? Basically the same idea can be spotted in one of my fanfics (The Music In You). Yes, it looks much more like I could not be arsed to come up with one or two sloppy names, but what can you do.  
So...these are some of my feelings about his. Hope this answer explained my reasons well enough. Feel free to ask again if you´re wondering about anything else. :)

####  [BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls/pseuds/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls)

Ah I see, its not that the lack of a name particularly bothored me as such that it did not sit right with me to refer to him as a 'beast' because as you had mentioned before the wolf had shifted into something that must of vaguely resembled a human being (based on what Ivory said) and even if he was no more than a wolf I still do not see him as a 'beast' because a wolf acts on basic survival and domination instincts to protect itself and its young and I do not find that beastly. ( others may not see it that way but I don't really care). I also see a name as a form of 'identity' and a form of 'belonging' . I once read a book about a werewolf who did not want to be a werewolf who fought the change tooth and nail every time it came around, but even as a human he was still wolflike. And like in most stories there was a girl who he was willing to risk it all for, and when he was with her he was neither wolf or man but just Sam. (Books called shiver if you want to google it or something). He was a class of his owmy I also , kinda, in my humanly way, put a face to the name of the father of Ivory's baby. And yes I am presuming he is pregnant simply due to the fact that the story is tagged mpref and Ivory was feeling pains in his abdomen. I assumed that was his bodies way of preparing for the baby. But if you were wondering something as trivial as a name will not stop me from reading this story, no matter the reasons for naming or not naming a character. I also didn't think you were being lazy in not coming up with a name, sometimes a character has to write itself and pick its own name. I figured there was a reason to referring to the wolf as the 'wolf'. I just figured it was supposed to be symbolic of trust, the exchanging of names because I don't particularly remember Ivory telling the wolf his name. So i guess this all leads to my next question... Does Ivory's family even notice he's gone?? Do they worry or is their fear of the 'beast' too great??? Does he make a new family??? Of course you don't have to respond to this or anything I just thought since you wrote a nice response to my question i would return in kind. Thank you for reading. Can't wait to see what happens with "Bruno"..... Just kidding I'm not calling him that....

####  [Passerby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)

Well, I have an answer for that, too xD I called him a "beast" not meaning it to be offensive. More like...you know the muslced guys that are built like a freakin´mountain? You find loads of vids with them titled with "beastmode" this or "train like a beast/be the beast". He´s the same to me. Well, not that he looks like that in his human form, but I´m referring to his large build in his wolf form. You see, I was into execrising a lot some time ago, so I watched many videos with "beast" guys (and now that just sounded veeeeery differently than intended, lol). Hence, I do not consider the word "beast" like something "mindless", not really. "Wild"-yes, "strong"-yes, "huge as f-word"-definitely. But only "mindless beast" is something without, uh, mind properly functioning. xD But yeah, this one´s definitely a very variable word, and each person can have different view of it.  
Also, jumping between calling him a "beast" and a "wolf" was intended as an indication, to point out he´s neither of those 100% (since I had not much opportunity to call him a "human" I had to 50/50 it between "wolf" and some other term), that he´s something else. Not just what you see. Yes, now you can say "beast" and "wolf" has nothing to do with "human" at all but the truth is this WOLF is not exactly as human as we define the word. Even in his human form, he´s more....primal. He´s on the edge of the term a "human" and a "wolf". I do not even call him werewolf, because for me, he´s still something a little bit different from people´s main grasp of the word. Obviously, I generaly do not like to name anything in this fic, lmao. This time, though, I really could not be arsed to explain it - partially because I want people to think about it themselves, come up with their own ideas, their view of it - making the story partially theirs in a way as well.  
Oh, the book sounds nice alright. :)  
I´m also glad that you´re still into this story.  
The name exchange...hmm...well, from what I can tell you as of now...Ivory would probably feel the need to call the wolf somehow - even just "The black huge smudge" or whatever. And as a human he´d predictably feel the need to tell him his name by now, so as the beast would remember him. But the fact is, the bite he recieved that night is more important than a "fuck, I have a gaping wound in my neck now" (exaggerating a bit, aren´t we...).  
From the wolf´s pov now...he does not need Ivory´s name, really. He´s got his scent, he´ll recognize him anywhere. More than that, by now he´d surely recognize him visually very easily too. But contrary to the human need for a name, even his "human" side do not need the name. Because name is just a word. Many times it does not even describe the person properly. It´s basically an extra word that is completely unnecessary. He knows what´s Ivory to him. And that´s really all that matters to him. Simple as that. :)  
Ivory´s family...I´m still undecided if I show their reaction "on screen". But his mother is worried for sure (father´s dead - I know Ivory gave the wolf the token his dad made for him, but that was before he died - and all the more important thing of Ivory´s to give away, hence, another "unexplained" - if people will ignore this comment - part, that you can thing over and about.). She IS his mother. But as was already said in the story, she had other children to protect and care for and Ivory was basically an adult already (you old enough for the ceremony, you sure as hell are old enough to be viewed as an adult). The siblings...well, they are very young now, so they probably miss their "storyteller" the most. They DO miss him, too, but it´s easier for them to, you know...switch the notion off. Ivory just "went away", after all. He did not die. Hence, he will come back for sure. Like when he went out hunting. I see kid´s mind quite simple. Though, try to explain my niece that her mommy is just at work and she´s definitely gonna come back. Each. Freaking. Evening. Temper tantrums and screams. All the jazz. So I guess, their mother has to deal with it from time to time as well. (I know he´s not their father but he partially can be viewed as a parent by them since his father died). But yeah, not everything can be happy.

####  [Passerby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)

Btw, I should seriously consider writing an additional part called "About Sacrifice To The Beasts" now, lol. The comments are longer than the story parts. XD

####  [BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls/pseuds/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls)

Well I really do like to be well informed about the stories I read....

I see we both have different meanings to the word 'beast'. But that's not a problem because I see your reasoning... And honestly the wolf knowing Ivory on a more primal basis is better because as you said a name is just a grouping of letters and sounds and they are connected by more than simple words. Which makes the story all the better. To speak without using words, and knowing that your are loved and safe without somebody having to tell you is a deeper sense of acceptance than that of the average. I guess I only really wanted a name because I'm human and humans name everything.... But at the same time I don't really care about one....does that make sense??? So all in all his lack of name adds some mystique to the story. And really I guess I should be glad you don't write like me because i have written stories where characters who are pertinent to the story that don't have names, genders or faces. They're blobs of matter, that talk.  
And in regards to his family, son his mother worries because she is his mother but he's an adult sonsheblets it go and the children are children, with a care free untroubled existence where of course he's coming back. So we will not be seeing them again??? Any who I cannot wait to see what happens next.

####  [Passerby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)

Well, I´m not sure if they´re so good with "knowing that your are loved" right now, but they´re on their way there. And no worries, you´re still human, even though you don´t care about the name. ;D It does make sense to everyone who keeps their mind open, I´d say. :) Writing - all of us have a different, original style, way of approaching this or that. And also, we are regularly "blind on one eye" aka we can´t see some things without another person pointing at it. Or we think our work sucks when others are salivating over it. Or maybe it is really bad. But in that case, you´re either still at learning phase (that´s endless when you consider writing, really) or you just give life to the stories others cannot see until you´ve them down. And in such case, bad or good or awesome...it does not matter, because people need all of these to be able to move forward and see how to do that, imho. It´s not like those stories would leave your head any other way, anyway. ;)  
About the family - I´m not really sure, but I wouldn´t count on that.

 

**Notes on Chapter 11  
**

So this one was actually a pretty tough nut to crack. I´m reffering to the wolf´s POV. I mean…I just realized I cannot use some words in order to keep my idea. _Then_ I realized I _have to_ use some words I shouldn´t in order to keep the story readable enough, for people to understand it. Yeah, I know, the explanation sucks even more than the actual issue I´m talking here about, lol. Anyway, hopefully it did make sense at least a lil´ bit.

I kinda do hate the fact I had to use the word „moon“ the most. But it fit there the best when trying to find a compromise between the wolf´s view and something a reader could understand the meaning of.

The „moon“ in this part of story obviously refers to Ivory. The wolf and his „people“ call „the moon“ probably something like „night light“ or more probably „the only/brightest light in darkness“. But you see, they don´t really use our words as we do, so this whole issue sucks balls like…big time.

**Here´s a little sneak peak of my view of the wolf kind presented in the story:**

Wolves – nocturnal → the moon = „pathfinder“/“guiding light“/„the only/brightest light in darkness“ The moon has nothing to do – whatsoever – with their shapeshifting, they shapeshift whenever they like. They´re most active at night, so when do ppl see them _if_ they ever see them? Yep, at night. Hence, if there was any misconception about their nature - even from the people in the story (those that knew at least)…This´ the real deal.

After such explanation, the moon might seem not so important to them, but that´s not the truth. It´s still the light that guides them on their journeys/hunts. It´s important loads. Because they would not survive without it. The moon/it´s light is only one, necessary and very cherished. So is Ivory to the wolf. Cue the "He was moon´s and the moon was his".

**Who was the little girl at the end of the story?**

a) It may have been Ivory´s little sister - even though she was not described as such neither from Ivory´s nor from the little girl´s pov.

What you gotta understand is the fact that Ivory has changed - and that´s a sure thing, unshakable and also understandable when you really think about it. He´s not the same Ivory people knew in the village. But he did not changed only internally. Life in the woods changed him visually as well. I´m not saying he´s not unrecognizable - people would still realize it´s him. he´s just different now. If the girl was his sister, she´d not recognize him because of her young age I´m afraid. And Ivory? Ivory accepted he´s got a family of his own now. He did not forget his human family. But he just accepted he does not belong with them anymore. He belonged exactly where he was.

b) It did not have to be his sister, just a random child from the village

And that´s the one I´m more for and actually was going for in my mind right when I came up with the idea (and still stand behind it).

Still, I do like to keep all the ideas open because, you know, I love various ideas - and those does not have to be necessarily directed by me. Yeah, I did write this story, but I feel it´s a better choice to leave the story open to the readers, to make it theirs as well. :)

**Ivory´s youngest son and the girl**

There were some hints that Ivory´s son chose her for himself, yes. I am not denying that. it was written as such. Originally I got this "pup and a girl" where I wanted to hint the girl´s the future "Red Riding Hood" we know (well, edited of course) and that she and the little runt will have their own history. In the end I decided to make it aaas open as possible. Hence, no red hoodie mentioned (even though I had it written, yeah. Did not feel right to keep it there, in the end).

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you expected way more here but I cannot come up with anything else that needs explanation, so...  
> Are you wondering about anything else? Feel free to shoot me a question in the comments below. :)


End file.
